Phone Sex
by paperspiral
Summary: SLASH. Sabretooth and Wolverine should not have each other's phone numbers.


**Sabretooth, Wolverine et al. all belong to Marvel.**

Even after that day's Danger Room exercise, babysitting the younger students of Xavier's school for two hours, and trying to read one of Hank's many boring textbooks, Logan was still wide awake. The whole mansion was soundlessly sleeping except him. Insomnia was a bitch.

His beer was running dry as he took one last sip while staring out the patio door at the newly fallen snow. The living room was large and dark, the only light coming from the moon on the field. A thought crossed his mind and a dirty smile broke across his face.

For some reason Xavier kept a corded phone beside the sofa, in an age where everyone had their own cell phones. Logan picked up the handset while putting his empty bottle on the coffee table and sitting down heavily on the couch. He needed a moment to remember the number he was dialing, but knew it was right when a gruff voice answered.

"Whaddya want?"

"What are you wearin'?"

The question gave the man on the other end a moment of pause. "This really ain't a good time."

"It will be when I'm done with you." Logan sank down into the cushions and spread his legs wide.

"No, I mean, this _really_ain't a good time." Creed growled into the phone from where ever he was.

"Make it a good time." He ordered then heard the phone being pressed into clothing and muffled words.

"Here."

"Where are you?"

"A closet."

"Is it dark?"

"Whaddya want."

"I wanna know what yer wearin'." Creed could hear Logan's smile.

"A black suit."

"What does it feel like?"

"Feels like two thousand bucks worth o' cloth. I don't like this game."

"Tighten your tie."

"What?"

"I want it tight around your throat. Think of it as my hand gripping your neck."

There was a noise that sounded like compliance.

"Listen, I don't got-"

"Shut up."

Creed quieted.

"Undo your belt and unbutton your fly. I want you to put your hand down your boxers and grip your dick. Is it hard like mine?" Logan was one step ahead of his orders and had his cock out, rubbing it slowly up and down.

"Yeah it's hard." His voice dropped into a husky whisper.

"If feels good. Spit in your hand and rub it down your length." They groaned together at the sensation of lubrication on their penises. "Now grip your balls and squeeze them a bit."

"We gotta make this quicker, I got-"

"Stop talking."

"Is that how it's gonna be then?" Creed grunted, still stroking himself.

"Pull your pants down and get on all fours." Was his response.

Instead of fighting it this time, he could hear the blond obeying his orders. On his end, Logan extricated a leg from his own jeans and hooked the freed foot on the back of the couch and planted the other on the ground, spreading his own legs wide open. He squeezed his testicles hard and gave a sharp cry of pleasure.

"I think you need more spit." He could heard Creed working up more saliva.

"Okay, I'm down." His voice was distant, as though the phone were on the ground next to him and not cradled against his ear.

"I wanna hear you stroking yourself off." The phone moved again and Logan could make out the wet sound of pumping friction and a strangled noise from the other's throat. "Harder!"

Creed panted loud enough to be picked up by the phone.

"Rock your hips a bit. I like that." Logan complied with his own orders and was forcefully pumping his hard dick into his own wet fist.

"Aw runt, feel's good."

"Stick a finger in your mouth and suck it like it's my cock."

Suddenly there was pounding on the other side of the line. It ceased any activity from Creed.

"Don't stop now, I'm about to stick it in your ass."

"Gimme some privacy, you fuck-wit!" Sabretooth roared at whomever was knocking on the closet door.

"Speaking of fucking, stick it in yer ass and don't stop pumping."

"You gotta make me cum soon, I can't stay holed up in here much longer." Creed grunted as he inserted his own finger into his ass from between his legs, trying to rub own prostate.

"I will if you're good." Logan chuckled, having better access to himself while lying on his back on the couch. He circled his anus and lightly tickled the hole while gripping the base of his penis. He moaned as he pushed his finger in and started to draw it out again, repeating the process slowly, moving his hips with the motion.

Creed's breathing sped up and a rhythmic grunting began. Logan pulled out and gripped the phone to his ear. "Don't you dare, I'm not finished with you."

"Please, it feels so good, I need you ta fuck me and make me cum." The plea was strangled, trying to stay quiet. If experience had taught him anything, Logan could picture Creed's face taking on a desperate quality, his mouth slightly open, a perfect hole to insert his hard dick in if he had been there in person.

"Are you being bad?"

"You love it when I'm bad." Creed purred. "Now please, talk me off."

"Wait - I think I heard someone." Logan was bluffing but it made his lover hold his breath. "Okay, we have to be quiet, we don't wanna get caught. I wantcha to run your hands over the inside of your thigh, feel that? That's my favourite part to kiss. Think about my tongue running up the length."

"Yeah, I like that." He breathed.

Logan changed his position, sitting on the edge of the couch now, one hand slowly stroking his cock and the other circling his nipple and pinching lightly. "I wish I was inside you right now, pumping long strokes into your tight ass. I'd reach around and wet the tip of your head with my spit. Would you like that?"

"I wanna see you." His voice was getting gutteral.

"I can flip you on your back and suck on your nipples. You want that? I'll hold your legs apart while I'm ramming into you" Logan heard Creed fall over, presumably rolling on to his back to comply with the scenario.

"Don't stop!" Victor gasped.

"Fuck, you're ass is so tight, I'm gonna - I'm gonna - !" In a rare instance of synchronicity, both men moaned into their phones, exploding with orgasm at nearly the exact same time. It took a moment of heavy breathing for them to come to their senses.

"Shit, I ruined my suit." Creed muttered.

"You think that's bad, I just came all over the coffee table of the common room." Logan started laying down facial tissues over his cooling semen.

"Well I still gotta conduct business and I got white blotches all over my jacket." Creed loosened his tie, still lying on his back, holding his cock in one clawed hand.

"Maybe I'll come over and lick them up for you."

"I just got hard again."


End file.
